Floating With You
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda are getting a Divorce...can they stand it? Will it follow through?


Fairly Odd Parent Mini's

Presents

"Floating with you"

~Wanda's P.O.V~

We both said thing we didn't mean to say. Yes, I loved him for over 10,000 years. Yes, we had our little quarrels. Yes, he was stupid, but I understood. But never, had I ever thought it would come down to this.

The other night, we fought. It started out being out with our friends, and he started making fun of me being fat. I was used to it. Yet, I gave him a dirty look. Usually, he stops. But this time, and went on and on. That's what ticked me off. I started to yell at him, saying some unkind and unacceptable words. He looked at me like he was innocent, with the 'What-did-I-do?' expression on his face. "Well it's true" He insisted. I stormed back home, crying. Later that night, he came back home also. He asked why I embarrassed him. I begin to tell him off again. Our voices raised, tears were shed, and hatred grew. "I'm outta here!" He finally shouted, and with his stuff, he was gone.

A few days later, Big Daddy came. He told me he spoke with Mama Cosma, and that was it. Cosmo wanted a Divorce. So here we are, in divorce court, Settling the final things. I saw Cosmo and Mama Cosma fly in. Cosmo looked depressed, but Mama Cosma was a cheerful little thing. Big Daddy was next to me. He showed compassion for me, but something wasn't quite right. The judge came in, sat down and started ruffling through some papers.

"We are here today to settle the Divorce between Wanda and Cosmo Cosma" The judge stated. "We'll begin with the separation of things" So, the judge went down a whole list of what was once their things. "And finally, Poof and Timmy…" No. I couldn't stand this on. 

"I-I was lost, 't-til he found me,

And although he confounds me,

By his crown, is where I know I should be."

A tear slipped out as the whole room looked at me. Cosmo looked at me with tearful eyes. I looked down, unable to look at him.

"Yes I know, he's a moron,

With a brain made of boron,

And yet, I'm drawn to him magically."

I began to sing a little louder.

"And through every moment of turmoil,

And moment of pain,

Through all of our misadventures,

One thing remains."

More tears crept out, and I got choked up.

"Facing pixies, bullies, and jarheads,

I'll never be blue.

As long as I'm floating…"

I looked him straight in the eyes.

"With you"

The moment grew silent and still. He look at me, confused. I looked down again. I knew it. He forgot. 

~Cosmo's P.O.V~

I still loved her. No matter what she wanted. 

"I saw her, and no other,

I still lived with my mother,

When I spotted her swirly pink hair."

Tears streamed down my face, as she surprisingly stared at me.

"Though my shoes smell like tar pits,

And I don't wash my arm pits,

I like monkeys too much,

But I know she doesn't care."

I looked at the audience who was behind us, witnessing this case.

"And I know that I'm forgetful,

I know I'm dim,

And even though I've just eaten,

I know I'll swim."

Mama, was quite mad, but she still remained in her seat.

"I know that it doesn't matter,

If I can't count to two,

As long as I'm floating…"

I looked back at her again, straight in her eyes.

"With you"

~3rd P.O.V~

All the memories poured in their minds, as they continually stared at each other. Wanda flew up in the air. The slowly came to each other, until they were only a foot apart.

"Even though we're in deep here,

And they might make us sleep here,

Here with you dear,

Is where we both make our stand"

They both faced the judge. Wanda began.

"I am braced for attack and"

"Knowing she has my back and!"

They looked at each other, with easy smiles, and took each other's hand as they continued.

"All I need is your hand in my hand!"

Wanda took both of Cosmo's hands.

"Baby I know I can be nagging"

"I know your naggy too"

"I know that I'm demanding"

"O man, is that true!"

Cosmo looked at her with sincerity, and with apologetic eyes.

"But one thing I'm understand"

Their voices, got a little softer.

"No matter what we go through,

I'd rather go though it,

I know I'll get through it,

If I'm floating through it…"

They smiled.

"With you"

They met with a sweet embrace, forgiveness, and loving shared through one kiss. Everybody awed and clapped except Mama Cosma.

~Wanda's P.O.V~

We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"Hey! You two are suppose to hate each other! I didn't set up this Divorce for nothing. Cosmo and I looked at her angrily. "Well you just can't break us up that easily!" I said. "We may have our quarells, and he may be an idiot, but he's _my _idiot, and as long as I live, I will always love him!" I shouted. Cosmo look at me and smiled. "She may be naggy, but I love her anyways" Cosmo added. "I say, case is dismissed!" The judge dabbed his eyes and poofed out. Cosmo and I, poofed home, hand in hand, together.


End file.
